Tonight Is All We Have
by snarkysweetness
Summary: After Graduation from Hogwarts, Charlie and Athena are forced to say good-bye, but Charlie makes sure it’s memorable. Set during the summer of 1991 and is told in snippets.


**Title: **Tonight Is All We Have**  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Athena McGonagall/Charlie Weasley with an appearance by Tonks.**  
Rating: **Mature **  
Warnings:** Sexual situations, no actual smut though. *I'm terrible, I know, but I have so many other fics for that***  
When: **Summer after their Seventh-Year (1991)**  
Summary: **After Graduation from Hogwarts, Charlie and Athena are forced to say good-bye, but Charlie makes sure it's memorable.**  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns 'verse, Athena is all mine. Or rather, she owns me, so I suppose it's the other way around. And I would love for Charlie Weasley to be real and to own him; any man that can tame dragons stands a chance with me.**  
Author's Note: **I was thinking about Charlie and Athena, as per usual, and this just popped into my head. While this is written for my own amusement, I rather think Inspired_Ideas will enjoy it as well. I wrote it in small snippets because were I to write the entire night, this would be a twenty page fic.

Athena walked gingerly up the stairs to the attic of her family home, looking behind her every so often to make sure that she wasn't being followed. She had no idea what was going on, but she had a feeling that being caught would be a bad thing; Tonks had offered to cover for her, which she was grateful for, though, she would have preferred that she had told her why she needed to sneak up to the attic.

She lifted her dress so she could walk up the narrow stairs to the attic, not wanting to catch it on anything; he mum would kill her if she tore this one, it looked expensive. Of course, Athena would have been fine wearing a skirt and a sensible blouse, but her mother had insisted on her looking like a real lady for once, especially since the party was in her honor.

She made a face; she hadn't wanted a party to begin with. She'd had a jolly good time at the Burrow for Charlie's, why did they need so many? Sentiment, she supposed.

She opened the door carefully, taking one final look behind her before entering the attic, her mouth falling open. _Merlin_.

She took a step inside, the door shutting behind her. She didn't even notice the click it made. She looked around, what in the hell was going on? The attic was covered in candles, some on the floor, some floating, some on old boxes and trunks. They smelled wonderful, like lavender and lilacs and just a hint of… was that apple? She furrowed her brow; that was an odd scent combination.

"You look beautiful in that; did I happen to mention that earlier?" Athena took a step forward towards Charlie's voice, smiling a bit, her pale skin tinted with a hint of blush.

"Do I now? Did my beauty inspire you trying to light my house on fire?" She teased, taking a few steps forward; cursing now that she'd taken her shoes off downstairs, the floor up here was disgusting.

"Perhaps." He gave her a cheeky grin, taking her hand before leaning down, kissing her, not even giving her time to admire him in a white collared shirt that was slightly open, which was truly a sight to behold; the things he'd worn out of uniform and the school uniforms themselves had never done him justice.

Athena kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing up a bit on her top toes to do so. She pulled away after a moment, looking up at him, trying to fight off the small twinge of pain in her chest. Tomorrow, he was leaving; they were supposed to be saying their goodbyes tonight. Was it really a break-up when you were both unwillingly leaving the other to pursue your own dreams?

"So…being romantic, Weasley?" She asked, giving him a small smile. He was a terrible romantic, even more so because he usually had no idea when he was doing it and when he did, he did his best to hide it so no one but she knew.

He linked their fingers together and lifted their hands up, kissing her knuckles lightly. "I didn't want to leave you with a bad image of me in your mind, McG." His tone sounded a bit remorseful. She was trying very hard, they had promised not to make this sad, they both knew what they were doing, if one day, they came back together… well, it would be wonderful. Even at seventeen, Athena knew she'd never love anyone else, she'd try, hell, why not? But a part of her just knew that it would be result in useless attempts.

He released his hold on her hands only to trail his fingers over her cheek. She leaned into his touch as he cupped her cheek, closing her eyes for a brief moment, her heart pounding in her chest, she didn't need to be a seer to know what was on his mind. She was glad, she had been worried about him leaving England without this, it seemed only right, after all.

"What kind of image did you want to leave me with?" She asked, trying very hard not to melt at the look in his eyes. Had they ever been that intense before? No, not even when it involved his dragons, it was almost frightening, good thing she didn't scare easily.

"A very dangerous one, for the both of us," he told her, almost guiltily before leading her towards the corned of the attic where he had made a make-shift bed out of comforters, blankets, and pillows. She hid her smile, trying not to think about how terribly cheesy all of this was, she adored it.

"Well, I enjoy danger, you know, we Aurors, we live for it."

"Not an Auror yet." He reminded her.

"Too bad, I'm still going to refer to myself as one." She informed him, kissing him before he could say another word and pulling him down onto the ground with her, she didn't want to give him time to back out of this, to go on about how this was wrong and they shouldn't be giving each other those kind of memories, not when they were both leaving. She didn't give a damn about future pain; she was too selfish to care.

Athena looked over her shoulder; Charlie was still tracing small patterns on her back. She was surprised no one had come looking for them yet, by her estimation, they'd been up here for hours, she was curious as to what sort of story Tonks had came up with as a cover, she didn't really care at the moment to, she was too happy to focus on thoughts outside of the attic for the moment.

She turned onto her side, moving her hand over his cheek before kissing him again; she was going to miss those lips, though, know that she knew what else she'd be missing, she doubted his lips would be what she would miss the most anymore.

Charlie trailed his fingertips over her spine, then to her hip bone, before grasping at one of her breasts. She chuckled a bit, her lips still on his. "Again, Weasley?" She murmured in a teasing tone.

"Can't help it love, your tits are amazing. Besides, I think I have another go in me." He warned.

Athena threw her head back for a moment and laughed. Weasley's were all so fucking cheeky sometimes. She wrapped herself around him before rolling them over so she was completely on top. "Well, we'll have to see if you really are that damn good, Weasley." She told him, leaning down and kissing him, silently hoping he was.

"Thank you," Athena let her hair back down after Charlie put her necklace back on for her. She shivered a bit, freezing. She could see dawn breaking from the small window, if her mother had checked her bedroom, she was a dead woman, and Charlie, well it was a good thing that he was going off to Romania. Neither had ever acted quite so 'irresponsibly' before, which would be what Molly and Minerva would be sure to say.

"You're welcome," he told her, spinning her to face him, kissing her again as she fixed the collar of his shirt.

His fingers held her a bit too closely and she knew exactly where this would lead soon. She broke the kiss. "We should go." She warned, not wanting to, but he needed to go soon anyway.

"I know." He kissed her again. "I'll write every day."

"No you won't." She told him, kissing his nose, pulling him towards the door.

He gave her a grin. "As often as I can?"

She rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Whatever you say." Her hand reached for the knob and she gave a small jump as she felt a hand.

"Tonks!" She hissed.

"Sorry, but your mum's in the kitchen, looking for you. Do you know how hard it's been to lie for you? Charlie, I told your mum you passed out in the guest room last night, hurry up and go make yourself seen coming out of there." She gave them both a small, knowing smirk. "So… was it?"

"Shut up Tonks, come on." Athena took her hand and looked back at Charlie, giving him a small smile.

"Bye McG."

"Weasley." She gave him one last smile before following Tonks down to the landing below, the two bickering in whispers the entire way.


End file.
